A year in the life: Draco Malfoy
by AnastaziaIngrid
Summary: Follow Draco Malfoy through the year after the second wizarding war. This story contains eating disorders, self-harm and depression, and deliciously tantalizing slash.


Hey all. This is my new story. Follow Draco Malfoy through the year after the second Wizarding war. The story might be a little confusing at times, but I've written it as thoughts running through someone's head, and then change to constant thought to tell the story properly. I hope you are all able to understand this properly.  
I'll be posting five days at a time, and hopefully I'll have each new chapter up within a few days of the previous.  
Some of the chapters will be quite short, and others long, depending on what happens during the days. Not every day can be very eventful.

There will be eventual slash, and the pairings aren't at all canon. A fair amount of the characters are a bit OOC, but I think that you'll still love them ;).

I of course do not own any of these characters, and I must praise JK for creating such a wonderful world to play with!

Thank you all for reading, and please review and favourite.

* * *

Day one.

Ah, the first day of a new year. I feel apprehensive about living alone. Mother and father are both gone, and I can feel the pain of their loss constantly. Any relief I once felt at being spared is long gone. I feel blah.  
I Whistle, "Ilse!". Oh good, she's flying over. I Attach the letter I've written to the real estate agent. I'm glad I will be leaving the manor. I can feel the memories from this place seeping in, sure, some were nice, but the last few years has washed the good away.  
I think I'll let my house elves go, or at least give them more time to themselves, if they so desire it. Maybe after the move, I still need help moving after all.

An owl has landed on the dining room table. I'm not sure how long it has been there. I remove the letter from it's beak, and open it.

"Dear Mr. D Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you, that your ministry robes are ready for you, and will be delivered to your residence this afternoon at 4pm.  
We look forward to working with you tomorrow. Stay safe, and Happy New Year.

Madame M Morrin,  
Department of magical law enforcement,  
Curse-breaking division."

I can't help the small smile that graces my lips. Everyone in the curse-breaking department has been very welcoming and kind to me. I'm happy that I have been accepted in this job, before I've officially started. I remember the training being brutal, but brilliant. I thoroughly enjoyed being put to the test, and being taught new things. I even taught the others a thing or two. I can't help but be happy with my job, and the fact that everyone is so wonderful, I know I would have become a healer had I not been offered this job.  
Potter works for the DoMLA. We don't work closely, but I can't help but wonder if we'll run in to each other.

Lunch time. What is there in the fridge? Tomato, and a pastie. Tomato or pastie? Pastie. The thoughts running through my head are constant. I have to keep thinking about work, so that I don't start thinking about things I shoulnd't.

After lunch, I decide to get the house elves to help me move my belongings in to my new house. The letter back from the real-estate agent was sent with the key, so I'll have no problem getting in.  
The move takes about five minutes, with the house elves and me magicking my things, instead of using menial muggle ways.  
When the move is finished, I magically unpack everything, and find, in my new closet, my work robes hanging. The robes are a wonderful fabric, resistant to any sort of damage. I am glad to find that they were made with long sleeves, I won't have to worry about using a glamour to cover the little red lines bisecting my skin.

The rest of the day is uneventful, and I go to bed feeling excitement for tomorrow.

* * *

Day two.

Breakfast time. I'm not really hungry this morning, but I down a glass of pumpkin juice, and a piece of toast.

Madame Morrin is waiting for me at the apparition points. She is filling me in on the days events, such as getting my ministry Id, and the few houses we will be visiting today. At my desk, she is showing me how the memo system works, and telling me who I should speak to if I need any help.  
I feel like we should have already been out to a few houses, I mean, it's 11am already. I guess they have to show the new guy the inner workings first though.

The first three houses were easy. I think the team is just warming me up, coddling me. Like they think I can't handle facing dark and evil things. I guess they don't know that I'm always facing the dark and evil of the world. Of my mind. Of my soul.

At home, I decide to make myself a salad. Broad beans and avocado mostly. I hate having free time, I have too much of it. As soon as I stop, all of the thoughts make their way in to my mind, they burrow under my skin, and I have to release them.  
I think maybe I should start a hobby, or go drinking every night. I do know this one bar for the richer of the wizarding population. I apparate in, so that I don't have people following me in, and asking me questions. I quickly find someone to drink with, and I am happy to have someone to occupy my time.

* * *

Day three

Oh no, where is that hangover potion? My head is killing me. "Accio hangover potion" Surprisingly this works. I down a glass in one go. The stuff tastes terrible. I almost throw it up. The hangover's almost worth it though, I got so absolutely drunk last night, that my mind was blissfully clear. Ugh, shower time, I smell pretty rank.

Madame Morrin is waiting for me at the apparition points again. She's pairing me with an old schoolmate, and wants to make sure there won't be any tension or an old rivalry. I assure her there won't be.  
Ronald Weasley is standing at my desk. He shakes my hand and claps me on the back. "Hey mate, I hear we're together today. Great. Morrin gave me head on these cases, mostly because I've been here longer, but I'm happy for any input you have. We have about twenty cases today, all really easy, and shouldn't take more than a few minutes each. It's really just grunt work, but someone's got to do it eh? Did you have any paperwork that needed doing before we go?" I smirked, "Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy being civil towards each other, who would have thought? Ha come here man." We did that sort of semi-uncomfortable man-hug that last all of a second before it's over. "I do have about ten minutes of paperwork to do, won't take me long. Want to get a coffee though? I'm practically gagging for one."  
"Yeah mate, I'll actually go and get them while you're doing this paperwork, I have to stop off and see Hermione anyway, so I should be back by the time you're done. Coconut fusion right?" "Uh, yeah, good memory. Thanks."

We are at the twelfth house now, we've not had a break, but every house has taken no longer than ten minutes so far.  
"So, how's Hermione?" I ask.  
"Hmm? Oh good, every thing's great," He smiled, "haven't you seen her recently?"  
"No, not since Christmas day. So that's a good week and a half."  
"Mate! You should probably see her soon, you used to see her almost every day. I'm sure she'll sniff you out soon though, that woman never could sit still."

We got through 19 cases. The last few took a while, because there was more cursed items at those venues than the first ones. The paperwork should be over quickly.

* * *

Day four.

Oh damn it, I'm awake. What fresh hell is in store for me today? Oh right, it's Monday, day off. I vaguely remember Morrin telling me that I would work through the weekend, and then have the Monday off, the come back on Tuesday. I actually feel a little bad, most of us don't work on the weekend, but there was some roster changing for the new year, and then even more because I just started.

My mental state is not good today. I can't help but feel worthless. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but one of the only two people who ever told me I was worth something is dead now. I guess it doesn't matter. I've been doing this to myself for a very long time. I was just hoping I could go a while before I caved again. So far it's been since midnight on January first. The last time was 11:59 on December thirty-first. Honestly, I don't even know how I've gotten this far, but I might as well continue on for as long as I can.

* * *

Day five.

I wake up screaming. This is the first nightmare I've had all year, and I'm happy it's taken this long, but I was hoping it wouldn't happen at all. Good thing is, nightmares warrant bacon. Crispy, greasy, fatty, glorious bacon.

Ron is waiting at my desk again, We've been put in a group together today, but he is still in charge. We grab a coffee together before we're all ready to go.

I'm happy the cases are all relatively easy today. I don't particularly feel up to anything more major after my nightmare.

I come home to an owl from the orphanage. Apparently they're happy with the new staff. Good. Hopefully they won't bother me for a while now, I've got too much to deal with at the moment.


End file.
